


Lie Again

by natsukashii_caim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Closure, Dating, Developing Relationship, Doctors & Physicians, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanfiction, Flashbacks, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hanahaki Disease, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi has hanahaki disease, Leaving Home, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Past Relationship(s), Pining Oikawa Tooru, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Short, Short Story, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unresolved Tension, UshiOi Week, Words, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsukashii_caim/pseuds/natsukashii_caim
Summary: Two former lovers reunite years after a traumatic incident that left both swearing off on love. Faced with big questions over the incident, a potential new love enters and helps the distraught man process a breakup. Both navigate through bliss, loss, happiness, and feelings; and in the process, sparks begin to fly.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 22





	1. Hung Up

_The place was buzzed with excited chatter and children running in the garden in a good-natured game of tag. Camellia flowers scattered beautifully, just like how Oikawa wanted. It was beautiful- perfect even._

_Oikawa looked at the scene with a smile, he then thought of the future he’ll have with his soon to be husband, Iwaizumi. Oikawa looked at his watch and whispered, “Two more minutes and I’ll be able to see him.”_

_While the guest and Oikawa happily waited for Iwaizumi, they watched a cute little boy walk down the aisle with the ring. On the way to the wedding ceremony, the other groom was faced with two difficult choices he had to choose from. A phone call from John Hopkins Hospital about the job offer to be the Head of Neurosurgery or getting married._

_That job_ _was all he ever wanted but that meant leaving Oikawa so initially, he had turned them down. He loved him. He couldn’t turn back on the love of his life. No matter how cliche it sounds but at that moment, the call- he was reminded with what his best friend told him, “Only a fool can turn down an offer that great and what? Love? It’s your dream job!”_

_It was almost a no brainer for Iwaizumi, he chose Oikawa. But at that very moment, his heart was thumping very loud like it’s going to jump out of his chest soon. He was snapped out of his reverie when the other person on the line asked him,_

_“Hello Doctor, I know you have turned down the offer but we wanted to ask you one more time. You’ve got what it takes and you are the best neurosurgeon we’ve seen in the field and we want you on our team. Today is the day Doctor Iwaizumi, will you take the job?”_

_There was a short pause, it was now or never, Iwa. This time choose yourself. Iwaizumi shook off the thought and took a deep breath as he replied to the person on the other line,_

_“I’ll be happy to take the job, Sir,”_

_“Is today a good day for you to head over here? We can book the flight for you.”_

_“Thank you, I’ll be able to head to the airport right away.” Iwaizumi was so nervous that he bit his lip until he could taste the blood._

_“Glad to have you onboard Doctor Hajime.”_

_The call ended sooner than he thought. The conversation trundled on his brain like a train with no intention of ever stopping. He watched the taillights winking at the distance with the exhilaration he felt with his decision made the words he blurted out after the call was blurry even for him but it was somewhere along with rerouting and airport. Iwaizumi left the country with one text to his best friend,_

**_Iwaizumi:_ ** _Tell Oikawa I’m sorry._

 **_Daichi:_ ** _typing…_

 **_Daichi:_ ** _What the hell?_

 **_Daichi:_ ** _SORRY? WHY?? Hajime what the fuck?_

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _I took the job at John Hopkins._

 **_Daichi:_ ** _You’re a fucking asshole and what do I tell Oikawa? MY OTHER BEST FRIEND?! Hey, I’m sorry but your ex-almost- Husband has run off?_

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _Just make something up. Thanks, I owe you one._

_Everybody was so happy and excited but everybody started wondering, where is Iwaizumi? He is late and Oikawa didn’t think of it as troubling because he was already used to Iwaizumi being late. He was pulled to the side amidst the confusion and wondered,_

_“Hon, where is he?” asked carefully by his mother who was worried why Iwaizumi was late. “Don’t tell me that boy got cold feet.”_

_“Mom, he’ll be here. Trust me. He’s just late.” reassured Oikawa._

_Now there are two kinds of waiting: One is like the gentle onshore breezes while the other one is like someone is stabbing you in the guts and your head feels like it has been hit by a truck. Oikawa looked at his watch for the tenth time in five minutes._

_As he scanned through the crowd, he saw Daichi on his phone and his eyes turned his way with an unreadable expression. He made his way to Oikawa and pulled him into a corner. Oikawa had never seen such a troubled expression on Daichi._

_“I’m so sorry, Oikawa,” uttered Daichi, lowering his eyes out of guilt._

_“Sorry? Daichi, why are you saying sorry? Did the traffic get to him? He ruined his suit again didn’t he?” Oikawa asked, with lowered brows and squinted eyes, He attempted to understand what was being said by Daichi. “Is Iwa dead? Did he get into an accident?” He was met with silence and a man who refused to look at him in the eyes. He worked his jaw and gripped Daichi’s suit._

_“You have to tell me, Daichi because I am going nuts over here and the guests- my mom is asking where Iwa is and I don’t know what to say. I need something-”_

_Daichi stiffly answered, looking a little uncomfortable. “He’s not coming back. Iwaizumi left.”_

_Oikawa looked at him, tears filling his shocked eyes. He stood there stunned as Daichi’s words_ _hung in the air and stung him. Oikawa’s chest rose and fell shallowly as he hyperventilated._

_The next thing Daichi knew was Oikawa laughing. He laughed a little too hard for just a little too long and that’s when everyone stared at the two with mixed emotions but the prominent ones were confusion and pity. As if they knew this was going to happen._

_“Ah, this must be a prank, right? Daichi, tell me this is a prank!” says Oikawa, eyes darkening. Despite the horrible sinking in his stomach, Oikawa refused to believe it. He bit his tongue to keep himself from shouting at Daichi._

_Daichi noticed Oikawa’s panicked expression, he spoke with a voice that is low and fast, as if he doesn't want to be overheard. Daichi’s hand made its way to the back pocket of his pants and reached for his phone as he showed the last text Iwaizumi sent him. “He took the job at John Hopkins.”_

_Oikawa’s heart clenched, scared by the text message he saw and it’s veiled meaning. The floor seemed to sway under his feet. His body- his heart ached as he fell on the ground. His vision refused to focus, and the only thing he could identify around him was the grey sky above as rain began to fall._

_There was an unmistakable hitch in his voice as his eyes glistened with the onset of tears, “Iwa- he left. He left me.”_

_The rain came down in heavy sheets. Everyone started to move out of the venue, running as they looked for a cover in the heavy rain. Leaving Oikawa and Daichi soaked in the rain with so many things that are better left unsaid. Daichi’s hand froze as he stopped reaching out towards Oikawa._

_He took in Oikawa’s shallow breath and wide, panicked eyes. He placed his hands up in front of Oikawa. Daichi couldn’t tell for the rain if Oikawa was crying or not, droplets streamed down his face. Daichi stared at Oikawa for a moment before answering. He couldn’t bear to lie to him, “I'm so sorry.”_

_“Please,” Daichi watched as Oikawa stumbled forward into his arms. Oikawa’s voice was muffled by the fabric of the Daichi’s shirt, but Daichi had no trouble understanding them. “Please tell him to come back. I-”_

_“Shhh.” Daichi stroked his best friend's tear-stained cheek, and he lifted Oikawa’s chin to look at him. Oikawa resisted the urge to speak as Daichi’s words echoed in his head. Although there was a calmness in Daichi’s voice, soothing even, he doesn’t know how Oikawa can bounce back from today’s event. “You don’t have to say anything right now, let’s get you out of this rain. Yeah?”_

A voice snapped Oikawa away from his memories. His face fell and the smile on Oikawa’s face disintegrated into a blank stare. Ushijima noticed this and whispered, simply clasping Oikawa’s hand. “I’m here. You can talk to me or not, but I’m here.”

“You scare me,” said Oikawa as he squeezed Ushijima’s hand. Ushijima cocked his head to the side waiting to be noticed and asked, “Why?” 

“Because I find myself telling you things I can’t even tell myself,” Both caught each other's eyes and Oikawa’s voice shook, “It scares me a lot.” 

Ushijima was silent for a long moment. He coughed to hide his smile. Heat flooded his and Oikawa’s cheeks. Oikawa finally opened his mouth to say that he shouldn’t take his words seriously but Ushijima said, “What do you want then?”

“I want-” Oikawa stopped talking as he watched his next words. “Ah, never mind what I want. What do _you_ want?”

“You,” The answer tumbled out like the words were tripping across heartbeats. There was a hint of a devilish grin in Ushijima’s eyes. “It’s you.”


	2. The Pinnacle of Romance

Oikawa tore his fingers through his hair and gave Ushijima a deadpan look.

“You are not my favorite person today.”

“I’m not your favorite person any day.” countered Ushijima.

“Oh go to hell, Ushi.”

“And leave you here all alone?”

“Why are you doing this to me?” Oikawa jokingly let out an exasperated sigh, closing his eyes and pictured how it would be like to slap the hell out of the smirking man beside him.

Before he could even get another word in, Ushijima laced his fingers through Oikawa’s and said in all seriousness, “I love you.”

“Well, that’s pretty stupid of you,” replied Oikawa with a cheeky half-smile, stopping his real feelings from creeping up his throat.

He was happy enough that the dim lights hid his blushing face. Oikawa swore profusely in his head how he's going to deal with the situation he’s in.

“Not the stupidest thing I've done, but in the top three.” Ushijima shrugged as he cast his eyes to the side observing the warmth of Oikawa’s hair brought to his features.

They said that you can only drown in those with ocean blue eyes but he was drowning in Oikawa’s soft brown eyes.

Oikawa looked at Ushijima with a bewildered expression and snorted, “I hate you.” 

“Behold, the pinnacle of romance.” teased Ushijima who grinned, just a bit, glancing at the face Oikawa made. He raised his finger and poked Oikawa on the cheek.

“Why do you look like that?” Only then did Oikawa burst out of breath, that he didn't know he was holding. He unconsciously opened his mouth before quickly closing it back.

Oikawa wanted to tell him ‘ it’s because of you, you make me feel things’ but he found those words stuck in his throat because it might satisfy Ushijima’s curiosity. “Haaa… fuck off ”

Despite the harshness of Oikawa’s glare, Ushijima found himself smiling in amusement.

Teasing Oikawa would probably be his favorite part of the day. Whilst Oikawa excused himself to get more drinks, he took out his phone and checked the time, 

_3:45 am, Thursday_

“Ushi?” Oikawa called out as he handed him a bottle of whiskey. Ushijima placed his phone at the table and took the bottle.

His hand gripped the bottle in Oikawa’s hands, Ushijima never drank to excess but the frivolous feeling from just the touch of Oikawa’s skin against his stifled Ushijima’s higher thinking in much the same way. 

With his brain in charge and the flood of endorphins urging him to continue, he was swept away at the moment looking at Oikawa. Ushijima then knew he was intoxicated.

After a few vodka shots and a bottle of whiskey, both finally felt their minds in a frenzy, and the world spinning faster than normal. 

Ushijima untwisted the top of the new bottle and without even wincing he downed a quarter of the bottle in one go. Oikawa took the bottle out of Ushijima’s hand and tilted his head towards the edge of the couch as he took a long swig of the substance that affected Oikawa.

It burned his throat, scorching down in his stomach instantly. 

“I hate drinking,” His eyes swiveling towards the back of his head in a distressing sense of a headache. 

“And yet you drink that bottle like there is no tomorrow,” said Ushijima. Under the influence of alcohol, everything seems like fun.

Conversations that under normal circumstances would be dull, become thrilling as a result of jumbled words, playfulness, loss of filter, and a burning desire to be brutally honest. 

“Do you think-”

“All the time. You should know this by now, I’m a good thinker.”

“That’s now what I meant. Do you think-”

“I do think,”

“Will you quit that? I’m trying to ask something,” Oikawa groaned and took a third to the back of his throat.

“Ask away,”

“Thank you,”

“Your welcome.” 

Ushijima stifled a laugh as Oikawa playfully smacked him at the back of his head and said before finishing his drink, “I fucking hate you.”

Unbothered, Ushijima teased Oikawa more. “Did you mean ‘I think I’m falling in love with you and it scares the shit out of me that’s why I-” He glanced at Oikawa as he chugged the bottle ‘til the last drop, paying no mind to what Ushijima was saying. “-finished another bottle of whiskey’.” 

Oikawa’s face flushed at Ushijima’s words but it didn’t stop him from putting his finger on Ushijima’s lips and slurred, “You talk too much,”

Oikawa found the courage to finally bring his eyes up to Ushijima, the dim lights barely showed his olive-brown iris’. His heart began to beat so fast and thumps loudly as if it would go out of his chest any moment.

He then thought _It’s because I drank a lot. That’s the reason why my heart is like this._

“It’s rude to stare you know,”

Forced inches apart from each other, their faces so close to touching. Oikawa moved his head forward and clumsily brought his lips to Ushijima’s.

Ushijima pulled away realizing that this might just be the alcohol taking a toll on them and whispered, “I’m sorry are you sure you-”

“Kiss me” Oikawa answered him in a hoarse whisper.

The next thing happened in a blur, Ushijima kissed Oikawa back. Without any warning and it wasn’t as if he planned it but simply, he couldn’t do anything else. The breath that Oikawa held was his, Ushijima wanted them back.

**The Next Day**

Oikawa opened his eyes to the dimly lit room, though it is daytime no-one has opened the thick drapes.

How the smell of whiskey last night was intoxicating, yet today the smell added to nausea. Once he was on his feet, the room started to sway under his feet almost losing his balance when he reached out for the wall. 

He wanted to be eighteen again, in that way he doesn’t get hangovers, however as each year passed, it only got worse.

With one bleary look at his surroundings, there were bottles on the floor and they ate chips. This was the feeling that he had too much fun last night but somehow it all seems a blur.

_Knock. knock._

The knock came loudly then a voice came from the other side, “Oikawa, open up! I have coffee and food.”

Recognizing the voice a groan escaped from Oikawa as he tore his fingers through his hair and dragged his heavy limbs towards the door.

The smell of donuts and coffee surrounds the apartment as Ushijima walked in. One look at him, Oikawa can’t tell if Ushijima also suffered a raging headache with his unusual bright smile.

“What time is it?” asked Oikawa as he rubbed his eyes, closing the door.

“Breakfast is ready!” Ushijima’s voice echoed throughout the apartment as Oikawa neared the kitchen.

“What the hell happened that made you all this?” 

Ushijima looked at him with a knowing look and shook his head, “Nothing important that you should know,”

The aching ebbs in his skull and made Oikawa feel pain. “Somehow, I do not believe that’s the case. Knowing you-!” 

“Are you okay?” asked Ushijima who grabbed his arm for support. “I’m okay.”

Glancing at Ushijima who swipes his tongue along his bottom lips looking at him, there was this sense of familiarity coursing through Oikawa’s body. He started to remember things vividly. _Eyes. Hands. Lips. Hair._

Everything suddenly fell into place that would explain Ushijima’s unusual energy early in the morning. Oikawa pulled away from his grasp and covers his mouth in shock. “I remember kissing you! Why do I remember kissing you!”

“You sure remembered it fast.” 

“What did you do to me? It’s impossible that I did because I-”

“It’s not what I did, it’s what you told me to do,” cut-offed the rambling man in front of him. 

He glanced at him who refused to believe that he made the first move. Ushijima began to lean down on Oikawa’s face, his breath fanning onto his face.

Their lips only brushed but Oikawa’s heart stopped for a moment, sending electricity throughout his body before unconsciously hitting Ushijima at the back of his head.

“OW!”

“I’m sorry? Wait no, you deserve it.”

“...”

Ushijima rubbed the back of his head, laughing lightly at him before opening the door and leaving Oikawa alone in his apartment with his heart beating very fast. “Hey, comeback asshole!”


End file.
